Avitus Cheep
'Avitus Cheep '''is a character appearing in ''Batorok II: The Black Comet, Operation Omega, Batorok III: Fall of Spode, Mechanical Resonance, Batorok to the Past and most shorts. Description Avitus Cheep is a Pip captain. He has an orange top hat, golden and orange goggles and a whole set of captain equipement, including jetpacks, missile launchers and shields. Role in the stories Batorok II: The Black Comet Cheep debuts in Batorok II, but nothing else is currently known. Operation Omega Cheep is a major character in Operation Omega. He is part of the team that defeats the Destructor. He is introduced while infiltrating in a camp of Krinkut-shaped Destructor minions. Batorok III: Fall of Spode Cheep follows Throta and his friends into the portal to Ugolas and helps defeating Syche. Mechanical Resonance He aids the team in breaking into Thornaxion's warship and defeating Thornaxion. Batorok to the Past Cheep tames an Ancient Scuttler and calls him Scratchy. Role in the shorts Krinkut Milk Calamity Cheep is one of the heroes who prevents Von Kripe from ruining Batorok. The Protest Cheep is present at one of Skex Arlon's protests against the Krinkut farms. Vampires, Everywhere! Scohaix suspects Cheep is a vampire, because of his 'protective behavior towards other vampires'. In reality, he was defending his friends against Scohaix' theories. Rock and Kill Cheep functions as one of Shmelvin's bodyguards, along with Henea and Ziloa. Finding Scuttlus Cheep wants to help Bubblegum in finding Scuttlus, so he and the Legrack travel all the way to Zafur to find out that the Skar'gulons have kidnapped Scuttlus and are planning to sell him to the Boopus Empire. However, this was revealed to be a prank on Bubblegum. Enzutic Treasure Hunt Cheep, Henea and Von Kripe travel to Enzutus' Darkwood Forest to find a treasure left there by Ghuv'al, the MotSE ruler killed at the end of Batorok. Cheep is the first who reaches the treasure after blocking Von Kripe and Henea with duct tape, and discovers it is a letter written by Ghuv'al in his last days of sanity. Born to be Wild Cheep encounters Jungle Krinkut in Aballava, and listens to the Krinkut's backstory. A Trip to Flio Cheep visits Ezechard together with his friends, and remarks that it looks a lot like Mogina-2. The Thing with 40 Eyes Cheep frees an EyeSnail from a Gark lab on Zargak, causing the experiment to rapidly reproduce. Cheep and his friends have to capture the hundreds of EyeSnails with help of the Garks and Skar'gulons. Mr. Hornet When Bubblegum walks Mr. Hornet, the Scuttler starts growling angrily at Cheep, who wants to go shopping. Bubblegum can only barely prevent his Deathstinger from breaking loose and attacking Cheep. The Genie The genie encounters Cheep on his way through Batorok, and fulfills Avitus' greatest wish (every pet in the galaxy liking him) and worst nightmare (being featherless and laughed at). As a result, he becomes featherless and all pets in the galaxy share photos of the featherless Cheep on social media. Creature Creation Cheep requests a Scuttler-Borb hybrid creature that loves cuddling, and asks to create a male and a female so they can breed.